There is a correlation between the exocytotic process and protein carboxyl methylation. In the adrenal medulla, repeated immobilization stress results in a progressive decrease of endogenous methyl acceptor proteins. In the posterior gland, there is an association between hormone release and methylation of endogenous substrate proteins.